Nickelodeon All-Star Super Brawl
Nickelodeon All-Star Super Brawl is a Nickelodeon crossover fighting game similar to of Super Smash Bros and Playstation All-Star Battle Royale. Characters Starter * Spongebob Squarepants — Spongebob Squarepants * Arlene — Arlene * Tommy Pickles — Rugrats * Timmy Turner — Fairly Oddparents * Rocko — Rocko’s Modern Life * Arnold — Hey Arnold * Cosmo & Wanda — Fairly Oddparents * Cat & Dog — CatDog Unlockable * Patrick Star — Spongebob Squarepants **Complete Story Mode as Spongebob without using a continue * Angelica Pickles — Rugrats **Beat Crystal Smash with All Starters Characters * Tiffany — Arlene **Complete Story Mode * Ickis — Aaahh!!! Real Monsters **Complete Story Mode with all the characters except him Unplayable * Cosmic Clones * Cosmic Head — Boss Modes Single-Player Content Story Mode Story Mode is a single player mode where you fight against a series of fighters to reach the final stage. You can play in 5 different difficulties, Easy, Simple, Normal, Hard, & Intense. Each stage, you have 1 life and if you die in any point in the mode, you have the option to either continue the game subtracting either a quarter or half of your score, or end the game and start over. Premise In the world of Nickelodeon, there are 2 different dimensions, the Real-World and the Fictional-World. In the Real-World, we see a little girl named Sarah who loved to play with her plushes of Nickelodeon characters. Everything she does with them can apply with the Fictional-World. As tons of characters battle it out to see who wins. At one point, the characters grow tired of fighting and wanna be free from having to battle each other. The all team up to battle against the Cosmic Head and his Clones. The Cosmic Head represents Sarah, who controls the Fictional-World and everyone in it. After the characters defeat the Cosmic Head, the world around them was engulfed in a white light, turning them back into plushes. With them going back to the Real-World, Sarah, done playing, puts her plushes back in her toy chest(leaving the character you played as on her bed), and heads outside. Stages # Bikini Bottom — Vs Spongebob & Patrick # Pickle’s Backyard — Vs Tommy Pickles # DiamondVille — Vs Arlene & Tiffany # Target Take-Out # Fairy World — Vs Cosmo and Wanda(16) # Hillwood — Vs Arnold # Catdog’s House — Vs Cat & Dog # Crystal Crush # Monster Academy — Vs Giant Ickis # O-Town — Vs Rocko(24) # Race to the Finish # The Arena — Vs Cosmic Clones(36) # Last Stand — Vs Cosmic Head Practice Mode Practice Mode is a single player mode where you practice playing as a character against a optionally-controllable CPU. You can spawn any item, change the camera angles, and command the CPU. Target Take-Out Target Take-Out is a single player mode where you play a character specific stage and take out all 16 targets. Crystal Crush Crystal Crush is a single player mode where you play a character specific stage and destroy all 8 crystals Multi-Player Content Bonus Features Trivia Gallery Category:Nick Games Category:THQ Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Playstation Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:2001 Category:Crossover Video games Category:Video Games